Atte: Reborn, el mejor del mundo
by BlackHime13
Summary: Trilogía sentimientos: 2- Timidez y nerviosismo (anterior: por que el décimo no siempre es dulce) / ¿Qué pasará cuando Tsuna tenga que convivir con Hibari y Mukuro durante una semana? ¡Todo es culpa de Reborn!


Habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquel incidente y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Al menos eso era hasta esa misma mañana.

- **¡¿QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?**

Ese grito se oyó por toda la tranquila ciudad de Namimori haciendo que muchos de sus habitantes se sobresaltaran pero, ¿qué iban a esperar si el grito provenía de la residencia Sawada?

ooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooo

El castaño se levantó extrañado. Normalmente su tutor le despertaba con un buen golpe que le hacía caer de la cama pero esta vez nada de eso había pasado.

Giró ligeramente la cabeza en dirección al reloj de su mesita de noche y se dio cuenta de que todavía era bastante temprano.

Las vacaciones habían comenzado ese mismo día por lo que no tenía ninguna prisa.

Sin prestar mucha atención se bajó de la cama pero cuando se disponía a salir en dirección al baño, abrió los ojos sobresaltado al escuchar un fuerte estruendo, procedente del primer piso.

Un poco preocupado bajó las escaleras corriendo y al entrar en el salón los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas.

La sala estaba completamente destruida. La ventana que daba al jardín ya no existía; los sillones estaban rotos por la mitad; la televisión echaba chispas; fotos, libros, revistas y demás objetos desperdigados por todo el suelo; las paredes dañadas con grietas por los golpes; pero, lo que más le sorprendió eran los causantes de todo ese destrozo.

Allí, justo enfrente de sus narices, estaban Hibari Kyoya y Rokudo Mukuro peleándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello y sin percatarse de la presencia del más joven.

Sin más el castaño solo cerró la puerta del salón y volvió a subir las escaleras, cogió la ropa del armario de su habitación y se fue al baño a darse una buena ducha.

Media hora después salió completamente vestido y con una toalla en el cuello que era la que utilizaba para secarse el cabello.

Se encaminó otra vez en dirección al primer piso con la esperanza de que esos dos nunca hubieran estado allí pero, al comprobar que el estruendo provocado por el choque de ambas armas no se había detenido suspiró y entró en la cocina dispuesto a hacerse el desayuno ya que apenas y eran las 9 pasadas.

Se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó todo lo necesario para preparase algo, a él y a los dos tarugos que estaban en la sala destrozándola.

Sin mucho más comenzó a cocinar olvidándose de todo el estruendo a su alrededor.

oooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOooooooOOOOooooo

Mientras en la sala los dos intrusos se separaron un momento para recuperar fuerzas.

- **Me sorprende que Tsunayoshi-kun no se haya despertado con todo este alboroto.** -comentó el ilusionista con una sonrisa burlona.

- **¿Y qué?** \- preguntó el otro bastante molesto.

- **Pues... qué podría ir a despertarlo.** -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que no le gustó para nada al moreno.

- **Sobre mi cadáver. Cabeza de piña.** -dijo despectivamente el prefecto.

- **Kufufufuf así será entonces.** -respondió el otro.

Estaban a punto de enzarzarse en otra pelea cuando oyeron ruido en la cocina. Algo extrañados se dirigieron hacia allí y quedaron embobados apreciando la imagen que tenían delante de sus ojos.

Allí estaba el castaño con un delantal colocando varios platos sobre la mesa mientras sonreía y tarareaba una canción sin ser consciente de que le estaban observando.

- **Tsunayoshi...** -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo maravillados con esa dulce y tierna visión.

- **Buenos días Hibari-san, Mukuro.** -dijo este con una gran sonrisa mientras se quitaba el delantal y lo dejaba sobre la encimera.

- **Bu-buenos...días...** -dijeron todavía atontados.

- **¿Ya habéis acabado de pelear?** -preguntó algo divertido.- **Podéis sentaros. El desayuno ya está listo.** -dijo el menor al ver que seguían parados en la puerta.

Estos al escucharle se encaminaron hacia la mesa y se sentaron cada uno a un lado, enfrente del otro, pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente al castaño el cual se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa.

- **¿Pasa algo?** \- preguntó este al ver que se le quedaron mirando.

Ellos no respondieron y sin más comenzaron a desayunar. Al terminar los mayores seguían anonadados mientras que el ojimiel recogía la mesa y limpiaba los platos.

- **Eres...** -comenzó el peliazul.- **...muy bueno cocinando.** -terminó de decir una vez había entrado en razón.

- **Si...** -estuvo de acuerdo el moreno, cosa que le extrañó al castaño pero no dijo nada. Solo se volteó a verles y les dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha por el cumplido.

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio hasta que el castaño terminó de limpiar y se volvió a sentar, no sin antes darles a cada uno un taza de té.

- **Y bien...¿ por qué estáis aquí? Y ¿porqué os estabais peleando?** \- preguntó de lo más calmado posible. La ducha y el cocinar le habían ayudado a relajarse bastante.

- **Kufufufu claro. Esto es para ti.** -dijo el ilusionista dándole una nota al castaño. Este la tomó desconfiado y la leyó.

 _ **Dame-Tsuna.**_

 _ **Nosotros nos vamos. Yo me llevo al idiota de Lambo**_

 _ **a Italia ya que tengo trabajo que hacer.**_

 _ **Invité a mamma a una segunda luna de miel con Iemitsu por**_

 _ **lo que no volverán hasta la semana que viene.**_

 _ **Los demás también están ocupados por lo que les pedí a Hibari y Mukuro**_

 _ **que te cuidaran durante esta semana.**_

 _ **PD: No seas cobarde.**_

 _ **Atte: Reborn, el mejor del mundo.**_

Durante toda la lectura la cara del castaño fue cambiando. Al principio estaba como si ya se lo esperara, después sonrió con alegría, después bufó fastidiado, con el último comentario se ruborizó y luego volvió a suspirar ante lo creído de su tutor.

Esas reacciones se les hicieron un tanto divertidas a los mayores ya que no sabían qué había escrito en ese papel, ya que el ex-arcobaleno les amenazó con que no lo leyeran ya que no era de su incumbencia.

Aunque... les dio curiosidad el saber por qué motivo se había ruborizado el castaño.

- **¿Y bien?** \- preguntó el moreno haciendo que el ojimiel levantara la vista del papel y les mirara confuso.

- **¿Qué?** \- preguntó este algo confundido.

- **¿Qué dice la carta?** \- preguntó ahora el peliazul para aclararle la duda.

- **¿Eh?¿No lo sabéis?** \- preguntó extrañado.

- **No. El bebé solo dijo que viniera y no dijo nada más.** -comentó el prefecto mientras bebía del té que le había dado el castaño.

- **A mi también me dijo que viniera además de darme la nota para ti.** -confesó ahora el de ojos heterocromáticos.

- **¿Entonces... no sabíais que iba a venir el otro?** \- preguntó recordando la pelea de esos dos.

- **No lo sabíamos.** -respondió secamente el moreno

- **Por eso al vernos comenzamos a discutir.** -aclaró el peliazul.

- **Ya veo...** -dijo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

- **No has respondido herbívoro.** -dijo el ojinegro.

- **¿Eh? Ah... si es verdad. Reborn dijo que me cuidarais toda la semana.** -respondió algo nervioso.

- **¿Solo eso?** \- preguntó ya que por las anteriores reacciones del castaño le tuvo que decir algo más.

- **Si.** -dijo mientras les daba la nota.

El primero en leerla fue el moreno y luego el peliazul. Los dos se miraron ya que en esa nota no decía nada raro o comprometedor como para haber conseguido que el castaño se ruborizara. Lo cual significaba que ahí había algo escondido y de lo que ellos no estaban enterados.

Después de unos minutos de silencio el menor recordó algo por lo que miró seriamente a sus dos "invitados" los cuales le miraron algo confundidos.

- **¿Pasa algo?** \- preguntó el ilusionista.

- **Pues si... si os vais a quedar prometedme que no destrozaréis la casa como habéis hecho con el salón.** -dijo seriamente ya que conocía a esos dos.

- **Si...sobre eso... siento lo que causamos. Nosotros lo arreglaremos.** -respondió el peliazul.

- **No valen las ilusiones Mukuro.** \- dijo anticipando lo que pensaba el ilusionista.

- **Está bien. Lo haremos como se debe ¿verdad Ave-kun?** -comentó este mirando al moreno de reojo.

- **Hmp.** \- "dijo" este.

- **Bien... pues supongo que...** \- se calló abruptamente.

- **¿Ahora qué, herbívoro?** \- preguntó ante el mutismo del menor.

- **Es... es que... solo hay... u-una... habitación de i-invitados...** -respondió algo nervioso.

- **¿Y?** \- preguntó alzando una ceja el mayor.

- **Pues que... es la que utilizan los niños y... está muy desordenada...** -finalizó. "Entre otras cosas" pensó para sí el castaño.

- **Bueno si es por eso...** \- comenzó a hablar el peliazul.- **... el chico pájaro puede utilizarla y yo dormiré contigo.** -finalizó este con una sonrisa maliciosa, y pervertida, pero de eso último no se dio cuenta el castaño pero cierto moreno si, por lo que se enojó bastante.

- **De eso nada cabeza de piña.** -dijo secamente el moreno. El ilusionista solo sonrió y empezaron un duelo de miradas retadoras que dejaron al castaño algo confundido.

- **Realmente no os entiendo.** -murmuró para sí el ojimiel mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

Al ver que esos dos seguían mirándose intentando matarse con la mirada se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir cuando los otros dos se pararon y giraron a verle.

- **¿A dónde vas?** \- preguntó el prefecto.

-Necesito comprar algunas cosas.-dijo mientras cogía el monedero de un cajón en un mueble de la entrada.

- **Te acompaño.** -dijo Mukuro.

- **No hace falta.** -respondió el castaño.

- **Pues claro que si.** -dijo este mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al castaño.- **No vaya a ser que alguien intente acosarte.** \- le dijo susurrando al oído cosa que hizo que el castaño se ruborizara y asintiera. Ante este gesto el moreno frunció el ceño y se acercó a los dos.

- **Yo también voy.** -dijo como si nada mientras miraba retadoramente al peliazul.

- **Oya, oya... Sería mejor si arreglaras el salón.** -dijo el ilusionista.

- **D-da i-igual. Arreglaremos eso... m-más tarde ¿si?** \- dijo el castaño al ver que empezarían a pelear otra vez.

El moreno solo sonrió satisfecho mientras que el otro solo suspiraba frustrado al ver que no podría estar a solas con el dulce castaño. Sin más salió de la casa algo enfurruñado dejando a un confundido Tsuna en la puerta.

- **¿Dije algo malo?** -preguntó algo cohibido al moreno.

- **No te preocupes.** -dijo mientras se acercaba al oído del menor.- **Me alegra que me dejaras ir.** \- le susurró para luego ir hacia el peliazul que le miraba enfadado por la cercanía.

El castaño solo se sonrojó y corrió a alcanzarlos para luego darse cuenta de que ya habían empezado a pelear con la mirada otra vez, aunque no les prestó mucha atención ya que empezó a recordar la conversación que tuvo con su tutor, poco después de lo ocurrido aquella semana.

* **Flashback** *

- **¿Y bien?** \- dijo el asesino apoyado en el marco de la puerta. El castaño se sentó en la cama para mirarle y apartó la revista a un lado, ya que hace poco que la estaba leyendo, y se revolvió un poco el cabello algo nervioso.

- **¿Y bien qué?** \- preguntó él apartando la mirada de su tutor.

- **Me vas a decir por qué te enfadaste tanto.** -dijo autoritariamente.

- **Solo fue cosa del momento.** -respondió este sin mirarle.

- **Si ya. Y yo soy la persona más inocente y caritativa del mundo.** -dijo el moreno sarcásticamente.- **¿Por qué no admites que ya te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes por ese par de idiotas?** \- preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño que hasta ahora había estado observando por la ventana.

- **No se de que hablas.** -respondió algo nervioso mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rojizo.

- **Ese sonrojo te delata.** -dijo el mayor mirándole fijamente.

- **Bueno ¿y qué si me gustan? ¿Vas a hacer alguno de tus estúpidos planes?** \- preguntó mientras le miraba con expresión cansada en el rostro.

El asesino solo suspiró para luego sonreír.

- **¿Y si tengo algo planeado qué harías?** \- preguntó sin dejar de mirarle.

- **Mira... no tengo ganas de discutir.** -dijo de forma cansada.

El asesino al verle suspiró y se puso más serio para hablar claramente con su alumno.

- **¿No tienes pensado hablar con ellos?** \- preguntó seriamente.

- **¿Para qué? Hibari-san y Mukuro se odian por lo que no podría salir con los dos. Tampoco podría elegir a uno de ellos por que me gustan por igual y; por último, yo no les intereso y el declararme sería una estupidez por mi parte además de que lo más probable es que dejaran de ser mis guardianes y eso no lo voy a tolerar.** \- respondió de igual forma para al finalizar soltar un suspiro de resignación.

- **¿Y quién te ha dicho que no les interesas?** \- preguntó el moreno alzando una ceja.

- **Por que es obvio. ¿Quién se interesaría por alguien tan torpe como yo?** \- preguntó como si su tutor le hubiera preguntado la tontería más grande del mundo.

- **Tsuna... ¿por qué crees que ellos siempre están peleando?** \- preguntó intentando hacer entrar en razón a su adorado alumno, aunque eso no lo dijera en voz alta ni lo demostrara le tenía mucho aprecio al castaño.

- **No lo se. Simplemente se odian ¿no?** \- preguntó extrañado por la pregunta mientras ladeaba la cabeza algo confundido.

- **Sabes... deja de ser tan cobarde. Yo creo que sí les interesas y si no haces algo ellos sí que no lo harán. Después de todo ellos son más estúpidos que tu en cuanto a sentimientos como estos se trata.** -dijo para luego acariciarle la cabeza a su alumno y salir por la puerta dejándole algo aturdido y ruborizado por las acciones y palabras de su tutor.

- **Es... la primera vez que... me habla de esta manera.** -dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro para luego tumbarse otra vez en la cama y pensar en lo que le había dicho su tutor.

* **Fin flashback** *

Durante las dos semanas siguientes no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que dijo su tutor. Cada vez que veía al prefecto en la escuela no podía dejar de ruborizarse y ponerse nervioso y, cuando veía al ilusionista, el cual se había trasladado a Namimori al igual que Chrome, se sentía igual.

Pensó que ahora que eran vacaciones podría pensar más claramente en todo ese asunto pero al ver a esos dos en su casa todos sus planes se habían ido al caño.

Definitivamente convivir con ellos esa semana sería difícil pero aún así... en cierto modo se sentía feliz por poder pasar algo de tiempo junto a ellos.

Ante esos pensamientos no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sus dos acompañantes hacía rato que habían dejado su pelea visual al ver al castaño tan pensativo. Le vieron ruborizarse, poner un semblante triste, suspirar y algunas acciones más pero... en esta ocasión lo que les llamó la atención fue la hermosa sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del menor.

Poco después llegaron a un distrito de compras en la ciudad. El castaño fue de tienda en tienda comprando todo lo que necesitaría en esa semana mientras que los mayores se habían ofrecido a llevar las bolsas. Le pareció raro ya que no iba con sus personalidades pero aún así accedió mientras les dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

Ya eran las doce menos cuarto del mediodía y el castaño estaba un poco cansado por lo que habían decidido volver a la residencia Sawada. Ahora estaba el castaño esperando a los dos mayores en una cafetería que había en el centro comercial ya que ellos habían insistido en que tenían que comprar algo por lo que el se quedó esperándolos.

* **Dentro de una de las tiendas** *

- **Eres molesto.** -dijo el moreno.

- **Oya, oya. No es mi culpa que tuviéramos la misma idea.** -se burló el peliazul.

Ahora estaban dentro de una pastelería. Los dos sabían que al castaño le gustaban los dulces, no tanto como al chico vaca o a esas dos chicas que siempre estaban a su alrededor, pero le gustaban.

Por lo que cuando pasaron por delante de ella se les vino a la mente comprarle algo pero si lo hacían inmediatamente no sería ninguna sorpresa por lo que esperaron a acabar de hacer todas las compras y antes de irse pasar un momento.

Al darse cuenta de que habían pensado lo mismo empezaron a discutir de nuevo hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo en hacer una tregua, ya que tenían que aprovechar el tiempo con su dulce conejito durante esa semana y, si se la pasaban discutiendo con el otro no harían nada.

* **Volviendo con el castaño** *

Este estaba sentado en una de las mesas con todas las bolsas de la compra a un lado en el suelo.

Le había parecido raro el que de repente le dijeran que tenían que comprar algo aunque parecía que no se habían puesto de acuerdo para ello ya que al decirle aquello se miraron, otra vez, como si quisieran matarse.

El castaño soltó un suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana del local a la gente pasar y hacer sus compras. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado en la silla en frente suyo.

De un momento a otro giró para coger el baso con limonada que le había traído antes uno de los camareros, que por cierto le guiñó un ojo, y saltó de la impresión al ver a alguien sentado en frente.

- **Por fin te das cuenta de mi presencia.** -dijo un pelirrojo de tez pálida y ojos negros.

- **Pe-pe-perdón.** -se disculpó el castaño nervioso y algo sonrojado.- **Esto...¿qui-quién...eres?** \- preguntó algo cohibido el ojimiel.

- **Soy Ichimura Seiji.¿Y tú?** -se presentó el chico mientras le sonreía de lado.

- **Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi.** -dijo el castaño mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- **Siento haberte sorprendido pero te he estado observando desde hace un rato y como parecías tan concentrado en algo me dio curiosidad.** -se excusó el ojinegro.

- **Yo...solo estaba pensando.** -dijo el castaño mientras levantaba la mirada para verle.

- **Ya veo.** \- entonces se percató de la cantidad de bolsas que había al lado del castaño.- **¿No son muchas bolsas para que las lleves tu solo?** \- preguntó curioso.

- **¿Eh? Ahh...en realidad estoy esperando a unos...esto...** -se pensó un poco qué responder ya que... no sabía si considerar a ese par como sus amigos.- **...bueno se puede decir que son amigos.** -finalizó con una tierna y dulce sonrisa.

- **Mmmm... ¿y dónde están?** \- preguntó algo maravillado con la dulce sonrisa de aquel chico.

- **Pues... dijeron que tenían que comprar algo por lo que me quedé aquí a esperarles.** -respondió con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros.

- **Hmp. Pues... ¿te gustaría tomar algo en lo que los esperas? Yo invito.** -dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa seductora, cosa que hizo al castaño sonrojar.

- **N-no...gra-gracias. Ya pedí algo antes y... cuando llegue a casa tengo que hacer la comida así que...** -se excusó nerviosamente mientras agachaba la cabeza y con las manos arrugaba el final de su camiseta intentando tranquilizarse.

- **Wow. ¿También sabes cocinar? Así que además de lindo eres bueno en las tareas del hogar.** -comentó sin quitar esa sonrisa. El castaño levantó la cabeza algo sorprendido y con un sonrojo aún mayor al de antes.

- **Y-yo...no soy lindo.** -dijo avergonzado mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

- **He. Pues yo creo que eres muy lindo además de por lo que he visto hasta ahora...** -dijo mientras se levantaba de su sitio y se acercaba al castaño.- **... muy dulce e ingenuo también.** -finalizó susurrándole al oído.

- **Y-y-yo... esto... gra-gracias.** -dijo muy nervioso y sonrojado el ojimiel una vez el chico se había apartado de su oído, aunque ahora lo tenía muy cerca de su rostro mientras lo observaba fijamente.

- **¿Te gustaría... quedar conmigo algún día?** \- le preguntó el pelirrojo al dulce castaño de forma muy seductora.

- **Esto... yo...** \- la mente del castaño estaba en blanco. Estaba muy nervioso por culpa de las acciones y palabras de ese chico pero... aún en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en que, de cierta manera, se parecía a la actitud de su guardián de la niebla, además de que esos ojos y esa sonrisa... le recordaban a los de su guardián de la nube.

Hasta en momentos como ese no podía dejar de pensar en ellos y eso le ponía todavía más nervioso.

El pelirrojo al no recibir respuesta del castaño se acercó a él con la clara intención de besarle ya que no había pasado por alto el que ponía nervioso a ese lindo chico.

Estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con los contrarios cuando alguien jaló al castaño e hizo que se parara de su asiento sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Al levantar la vista para gritarle cuatro cosas al idiota que se había atrevido a interrumpirlos se le heló la sangre.

- **Vámonos Tsunayoshi.** -dijo un moreno de ojos tan negros como la misma noche aunque con un tono azul metálico en ellos. Era nada más y nada menos que el temible prefecto de la secundaria Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. Tendría que ser muy idiota como para no saber quién era.

La mirada que le lanzó el prefecto le paralizó por completo, además de que a su lado había otro chico que no conocía pero que le estaba dando escalofríos. Esas miradas junto con esa aura le estaban aterrando así que salió corriendo fuera del lugar tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, huyendo de lo que posiblemente,no, seguramente sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Durante ese tiempo el castaño todavía seguía estático en su sitio, en shock y con la mente en blanco hasta que sintió que alguien le apretaba el brazo demasiado fuerte.

- **Du-duele...** -se quejó casi en un murmullo ya que todavía no se había situado del todo en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo.

El moreno al oír la queja del menor aflojó bastante el agarre de su brazo pero sin llegar a soltarle.

- **¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo, herbívoro?** \- preguntó más que molesto el ojinegro.

- **¿Eh? Yo...** -comenzó para luego mirarle de forma interrogante.- **...no...no lo sé.** -dijo algo confundido mientras miraba al moreno a su lado y al peliazul en el otro.

- **¿Cómo que no lo sabes?** \- preguntó/ gritó el ilusionista con una gran vena en la frente producto de su gran enfado ante lo recién acontecido.

- **¡Hiii!** \- gritó asustado el castaño mientras sus ojos se humedecían ante el grito de su guardián.

Al ver esa reacción los dos se calmaron un poco. El moreno soltó el brazo del ojimiel, el cual se sentó en la silla como por acto reflejo mientras agachaba la cabeza algo asustado, y se sentó en la silla de su derecha mientras que el peliazul se sentaba en la de la izquierda.

- **¿Qué pasó?** \- preguntó ahora ya más tranquilo el ilusionista. El castaño se dio cuenta que el tono de voz era más tranquilo y no tenía ese deje de orden por lo que le miró tímidamente y se dispuso a contarle lo que pasó.

- **Bueno... yo estaba... mirando por la ventana mientras... pe-pensaba en mis cosas. Po-poco después... me di cuenta de que... a-alguien se había sentado en frente. M-me sorprendí y esto... pues me puse algo nervioso...** -dijo con la cabeza gacha mirando hacia sus piernas y bastante flojo, aunque los mayores podían escucharle perfectamente, ya que cuando vieron llegar al prefecto todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio.

Eso sí, nadie lograba escuchar la voz del castaño que ahora lucía como un niño pequeño al que estaban regañando por alguna travesura.

- **¿Y qué más?** \- preguntó ahora el moreno sin dejar de mirar fijamente al castaño y todas sus acciones y reacciones. La verdad es que se le hacía muy tierno ese comportamiento por parte del más pequeño y, la verdad, es que no se podía enojar con él cuando se comportaba así, al igual que el idiota que tenía delante.

- **Pues... se presentó y comenzamos a hablar. Des-después... solo se que se acercó a mí diciendo que... que era lindo y... esto... no se que más... Cu-cuando me di cuenta lo tenía muy cerca y e-eso... me puso nervioso, lu-luego me pre-preguntó si... saldría con él y... esto... yo no sabía qué responder. Mi mente se quedó en blanco...Re-reaccioné cu-cuando Hibari-san... me apretó el brazo.** -finalizó el relato entre tartamudeos. Ahora solo esperaba un golpe por parte de alguno de sus dos acompañantes.

Estos solo suspiraron y se relajaron un poco para luego voltear a verle otra vez.

- **Está bien...** -dijo el moreno. Ante esas palabras el castaño levantó la mirada para verle.

- **No fue tu culpa.** -dijo ahora el peliazul mientras le sonreía al menor.

Este solo atinó a sonrojarse un poco y asentir.

- **Vámonos. Ya se hizo un poco tarde.** -comentó el ilusionista mientra se levantaba y cogía la mitad de las bolsas del suelo.

- **Si.** -dijo secamente el moreno y hacía lo mismo que el otro.

El castaño se levantó de su lugar y siguió a sus dos acompañantes sin decir nada. Ya llevaban un buen rato de camino cuando el castaño pareció recordar algo.

Se acercó a los dos mayores, ya que él iba un poco por detrás de ellos, y cogió de la manga de la camisa al moreno y tiró un par de veces de ella para llamar la atención del mayor, el cual se volteó al sentir el tímido contacto. El peliazul al ver que su "rival" se detenía también lo hizo y los dos se quedaron mirando al castaño, el cual tenía un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas y miraba al suelo sin soltar al moreno.

- **Esto... se me olvidó preguntaros antes pero... ¿qué fue lo que comprasteis? Es que... tardasteis bastante en regresar.** -preguntó algo cohibido ya que no quería que se enfadaran otra vez.

Los mayores se sorprendieron un poco por la pregunta pero esbozaron una sonrisa, algo pequeña por parte del moreno, y luego este se dispuso a responder.

- **Es... un secreto.** -dijo sin quitar esa leve sonrisa de su rostro.

El castaño elevó la mirada e hizo un tierno y lindo puchero.

- **Eso no es justo.** -se quejó. Esa acción hizo que tanto el moreno como el peliazul tuvieran que contenerse para no llevárselo a un lugar desierto y hacerle de todo, además de contener la hemorragia nasal que estaban a punto de sufrir por culpa de ese inocente gesto.

- **Luego te lo enseñaremos.** -dijo el peliazul mientra ladeaba la cabeza. Definitivamente si mirara durante dos segundos más a ese chico que era el protagonista de sus más eróticos y pervertidos sueños no dudaría en hacer realidad cualquiera de ellos.

- **¿De verdad?** \- preguntó mientras les miraba.

- **Si.** -dijo secamente el moreno que pensaba exactamente igual que el otro.

El castaño asintió feliz y sin más los tres se encaminaron hacia la casa del menor.

oooooOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOooooo

El día había pasado de lo más normal después de ese breve incidente en la cafetería del centro comercial. El castaño al llegar a su casa se fue directo a la cocina para preparar la comida mientra que los mayores guardaron todo lo que habían comprado en sus respectivos lugares para después irse a la sala de estar y repararla, ya que el menor les había dicho que si no la tenían arreglada exactamente a como estaba antes no les dejaría comer.

Una vez finalizaron esa ardua tarea fueron a ducharse, se cambiaron y se encaminaron hacia la cocina, donde ya se podía oler el dulce aroma de la comida.

Sin más comieron tranquilamente, al terminar el castaño recogió los platos y los lavó, hizo un poco de té y lo sirvió.

Lo que resta de tarde pasó bastante igual. Estuvieron los tres en el salón; Mukuro, sentado en el suelo mirando la televisión; el moreno, también sentado en el suelo, leyendo y haciendo papeleo de Nami-chuu encima de la pequeña mesa del salón y; el castaño, estaba tumbado en el sofá leyendo una revista con gran interés.

No faltaron alguna que otra discusión por parte de los mayores pero estas no eran tan agresivas cosa que le hacía algo de gracia al castaño, ya que le recordaban un poco a las discusiones de Gokudera y Ryohei.

Los mayores al verlo reír dejaban de pelear para verle. Tampoco faltaron las insinuaciones pervertidas del ilusionista hacia el castaño y, aunque este solo se sonrojara y se pusiera nervioso, el moreno se enojaba lo cual generaba una pelea.

Así pasó la tarde y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era la hora de la cena. Cenaron igual que comieron, Hibari y Mukuro le dieron algunos dulces a Tsuna el cual los recibió encantado con una sonrisa y un leve rubor, para finalmente irse a dormir.

Al final como ninguno de los dos quiso la habitación de invitados acabaron durmiendo los tres en la habitación del menor, él en la cama y los otros dos en un par de futones en el suelo.

oooooOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOooooo

Así pasaron un par de días. Todo era "normal", se comportaban como el primer día que esos dos habían pasado allí. Las peleas, las burlas, los comentarios pervertidos, los sonrojos y nervios del castaño, etc.

Todo seguía igual hasta la mañana del cuarto día, en otras palabras, el Jueves.

oooooOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOooooo

El castaño se despertó y notó que no podía moverse. Al abrir los ojos del todo se dio cuenta del porqué.

Tenía a Mukuro a su lado derecho apoyando su cabeza en su pecho mientras que su brazo estaba también allí y; a Hibari, en el lado izquierdo con la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, junto con su brazo rodeándole de la cintura.

Al darse cuenta de eso le hizo ruborizarse y ponerse muy nervioso. No entendía por qué demonios se comportaban así ese par. Aunque durante el tiempo que había pasado con ellos no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su tutor le había dicho hacía más de dos semanas, lo cual le ponía aún más nervioso ya que no quería pensar en que quizás ellos sintieran algo por él.

El pobre ojimiel no sabía qué hacer. Si se movía y despertaba al moreno se enfadaría ya que tiene muy mal despertar, si por contra el que se despertaba era el peliazul haría cualquiera de sus insinuaciones pervertidas. Por otro lado si no hacía nada cuando despertaran vete a saber qué pasaría. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que dos pares de ojos le observaban detenidamente.

- **¿En qué piensas Tsunayoshi-kun?** -preguntó el peliazul. El castaño se sobresaltó ante la repentina pregunta por lo que solo atinó a sonrojarse mientras bajaba la miraba al chico acomodado en su pecho.

- **Solo pensaba... en por qué me estabais usando como almohada.** -respondió intentado que sonara a reproche para mantener su nerviosismo a raya.

- **Mmm...pues parecía que pensabas en otra cosa.** -comentó el moreno en su oído, cosa que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo del menor. Los mayores se dieron cuenta de esa reacción y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

El ilusionista se apoyó en su mano izquierda y se irguió para encarar al menor el cual tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- **¿Pasa algo? Pareces nervioso.** -le dijo con voz provocadora y muy sexy, o al menos al parecer del castaño.

 _( **Hime:** y el mio. **Inner:** ¡calla! No interrumpas que ibas muy bien. **Hime:** Haaaiii...)_

- **N-no es nada.** -respondió aún más nervioso.

- **¿En serio?** \- volvió a preguntarle en un susurro al oído el moreno, logrando otro estremecimiento por parte del castaño.

- **Yo...** -no sabía qué responder por lo que como pudo se quitó a esos dos de encima y salió corriendo en dirección al baño, lugar en el que se encerró.

Se apoyó en la puerta mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas se tapó la cara mientras ocultaba un enorme sonrojo.

- **¿Q-qué... a sido eso?** \- se preguntó mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

* **Mientras tanto en la habitación** *

Los mayores seguían en la cama, solo que ahora estaban sentados.

- **Tsk. Cuando quiere es muy rápido.** -se quejó el moreno mientras se rascaba la cabeza frustrado.

- **Kufufuf. Pero eso solo lo hace más divertido.** -comentó el peliazul mientras se levantaba para vestirse.

- **Hmp.** -el moreno estuvo de acuerdo mientras procedía a hacer lo mismo que el otro.

A los diez minutos los mayores ya habían terminado de arreglarse. Bajaron al salón a esperar al castaño y una vez sentado en el sofá fue cuando encontraron un papel encima de la mesa.

Con algo de curiosidad el peliazul lo tomó y procedió a leer el contenido de este en voz alta.

 _ **Buenos días idiotas.**_

 _ **Bueno, supongo que ya os habréis acostumbrado a vivir con**_

 _ **Tsuna. Bien, os quería decir que más**_

 _ **os vale que aprovechéis esta oportunidad por que, ya habréis**_

 _ **comprobado lo popular que es Tsuna, aunque**_

 _ **este no se de cuenta.**_

Ese comentario hizo que ambos jóvenes recordaran lo que pasó el primer día en el centro comercial, cosa que les hizo enojar bastante. Sin más siguieron leyendo.

 _ **Bueno, solo me queda deciros que si no habláis claro con él**_

 _ **no os entenderá. Lo se por experiencia.**_

 _ **Bien quiero que no os paséis con él, o como mínimo, que se pueda**_

 _ **sentar sin quejarse.**_

 _ **PD: Cuando vuelva espero que la casa siga en pié.**_

 _ **Atte: El mejor del mundo, Reborn-sama.**_

Los mayores solo pudieron sonreír maliciosamente ante lo escrito por el ex-arcobaleno. Eso significaba que tenían carta blanca para hacer con el castaño lo que quisieran.

Había pasado media hora y el castaño seguía sin salir del baño lo cual les preocupó un poco. Los dos se miraron y decidieron subir a ver si le pasaba algo.

* **Por otra parte en el baño** *

El castaño se había metido en la bañera mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido con sus dos amores. Realmente no se quería hacer ilusiones pero el comportamiento de esos dos le confundían tanto que no sabía qué pensar.

Estuvo como unos quince minutos metido en sus pensamientos para después salir de la bañera, taparse con una toalla la cintura y quedarse mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

- **Yo...¿realmente podría interesarles?** \- se preguntó a si mismo.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar pensando que eso realmente era imposible y que de seguro solo se portaban así para competir entre ellos, después de todo no soportaban el que el otro les superara en algo.

Se sentó en el suelo y escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas mientras se desahogaba.

Los mayores ya estaban en frente de la puerta del baño cuando oyeron algo al otro lado. Eso eran... ¿sollozos? Al escuchar a su niño llorar no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por lo que entraron sin que el menor se diera cuenta y lo que vieron realmente no les gustó nada.

Se acercaron a él con cuidado y se sentaron delante suyo.

- **Tsunayoshi...** -dijeron ambos a la vez. Este se tensó al escuchar esas voces y levantó la mirada para observarles. Los mayores al ver esos hermosos ojos miel empañados por las lágrimas que todavía bajaban no aguantaron más y le abrazaron, sorprendiéndole.

- **...** -el castaño no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer ante las acciones de sus dos guardianes por lo que solo se dejó abrazar mientras se desahogaba.

Los mayores no le soltaron hasta que este dejó de llorar.

- **¿Estás bien?** \- preguntó el peliazul una vez se habían separado.

- **Hai...** -respondió este en apenas un susurro.

- **Bien...** -dijo ahora el moreno aunque no se creía del todo.

Los tres salieron del baño y llevaron al menor a su habitación, hicieron que se sentara en la cama mientras que el peliazul buscaba ropa para el menor y el moreno le secaba el cabello al castaño.

- **Bien... ¿por qué llorabas?** \- preguntó el moreno sin dejar de secarle el cabello.

- **Yo...** \- murmuró algo que no se escuchó.

- **Tsunayoshi-kun...si no hablas más alto no te oímos.** -dijo el peliazul mientras suspiraba y se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

- **Yo... no os entiendo.** -dijo en un susurro pero esta vez si le oyeron.

Los mayores iban a preguntar pero entonces recordaron las palabras del tutor del castaño " _si no habláis claro con él no os entenderá."_ Ahí entendieron a lo que se refería y solo pudieron suspirar ante lo inocente de su niño.

- **Tsunayoshi... ¿sabes por qué siempre nos peleamos?** \- preguntó ahora el moreno agachándose delante de él para que le viera a la cara.

El castaño levantó levemente la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y solo negó con la cabeza.

- **Eso es por que...** -comenzó el peliazul.

- **Nos dimos cuenta de que...** -siguió el moreno.

- **Sentíamos lo mismo por ti.** -finalizaron ambos a la vez.

- **¿Lo mismo?** -preguntó mirándoles inocentemente.

- **Si. Los dos nos dimos cuentas de que el otro estaba enamorado de ti.** -dijo el peliazul mientras le acariciaba una mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

- **¿En serio?** -preguntó mientras se le aguaban los ojos otra vez.

- **Si.** -dijo el ahora el moreno mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

- **No te aproveches idiota.** -se quejó el ilusionista.

- **Hmp.**

Sin más empezaron a discutir otra vez mientras que el castaño les miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Después de un rato el ojimiel comenzó a reír llamando la atención de los mayores que giraron a verle.

- **¿Ahora de qué te ríes?** -preguntó el moreno.

- **Es que... me pareció graciosa la pelea.** -dijo para soltar una leve risa. Los mayores volvieron a sentarse a su lado.

- **Yo no le veo la gracia...** -se quejó el peliazul. El castaño tiró levemente de la manga de la camisa del peliazul haciendo que este le mirara y, cuando bajó un poco la cabeza aprovechó para darle un tierno y casto beso en los labios.

- **¿Ahora mejor?** -preguntó con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

- **Mucho mejor.** -respondió el otro.

- **Bien. Vamos a desayunar.** -dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba.

- **Hai.** -accedió el castaño, pero recordó algo.- **Esto...**

- **¿Si?** -preguntaron ambos al unísono.

- **Yo...también os quiero.** -dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y se ruborizaba.

Los mayores sonrieron y no dijeron nada, solo esperaron a que el castaño terminara de vestirse.

Sin más los tres se fueron a la cocina a desayunar y pasaron lo que resta de día tranquilamente.

Por la noche durmieron los tres juntos, eso sí, prometiéndole al castaño que no intentarían nada, por mucho que les gustara hacerlo.

oooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOooooo

El fin de semana pasó bastante tranquilo y por fin era Lunes, el día en que los mayores debían irse ya que la familia del castaño volvería.

Lo que no esperaron fue que se despertarían con el grito dado por la madre de Tsuna al descubrirlos durmiendo con su dulce hijo.

Cuando intentaron darle una excusa la mujer les abrazó diciendo que no creía que su hijo hubiera encontrado tan buenos partidos y aceptándolos casi de inmediato.

Por parte de su padre, este se encerró en su habitación mientras lloraba diciendo que no quería que su hijo creciera tan rápido que al paso que iban ya lo veía yéndose de casa.

Tsuna...bueno él solo atinó a sonrojarse tanto por el comportamiento de su madre como el de su padre.

Y Reborn... solo asintió al ver la cara desconcertada de los dos guardianes más fuertes al ver el comportamiento infantil del padre de su uke y la felicidad de la madre que ya estaba pensando en los planes de boda.

Eso les extrañó pero no dijeron nada, no querían quitarle la ilusión a su suegra.

Simplemente pasaron la resta del día hablando con la mujer y con Tsuna el cual estuvo todo el día bastante avergonzado.

- **Y bien...¿ hasta dónde habéis llegado?** \- les preguntó en un descanso a los dos chicos.

- **Solo hemos dormido juntos...** -dijo el peliazul.

- **Y nos hemos besado.** -completó el moreno dando un suspiro de resignación.

- **He. Tranquilos... Tsuna es demasiado inocente pero... para la próxima os ayudaré con ello.** -dijo el asesino con una sonrisa maliciosa, la cual fue correspondida por los otros dos.

Un poco más lejos, en la cocina, se encontraba el castaño hablando con su madre cuando de repente, un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal.

El pobre no sabía la que le esperaba.

 **...FIN...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**


End file.
